Harry Potter and the Rise of Trigon
by TheCrossoverKing2395
Summary: it's a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Justice League. Harry gets power of the Entity but villains will conspire against him
1. Child of the Entity

Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter and all other characters and elements. DC Comics own Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and all other characters and elements

Chapter 1: Child Of The Entity

The Entity flew at the outskirts of its home Space Sector. Its own home planet had five lanterns registered to it; four green and one red. The Entity knew it was time for it to get a host.

It set it's course for a town called Godric's Hollow in the United Kingdom. A woman with ginger hair sat in a pristine garden with tears slowly moving down her face. Lily Potter had suffered from a miscarriage but unbeknownst to her a single cell of the child that was going to be Harry Potter still lingered. The single cell was all that the Entity needed, The cell quickly replicated; Harry Potter was reforming. Once the process was completed the Entity entered the child. If the Entity hadn't bonded with Harry his DNA would have started to rapidly degenerate.

Lily had long since entered her home, this wasn't the first miscarriage that she had. This miscarriage was the one that hurt the most though because her baby had been growing for two months. This was a lot longer than any of her previous miscarriage. She had thought that this time would be different, this morning she had used a pregnancy spell, if she was pregnant blue sparks would issue from her wand while if she wasn't red sparks would fly out. The wand spat out red. Lily grabbed her wand and blue sparks shot out.

James shot smoke rings of various colours out of his wand, Harry tried to grab the smoke as Lily watched from the kitchen. To say Harry had brought joy to their lives was an understatement. She had longed for motherhood but little did she realise was that tonight was the night when her life was going to be tragically cut short. A bang issued as the front door was blown off its hinges. The fieldus charm was broken.

"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run," screamed James. A unearthly cackle resounded through out the house.

"Avada Kedavra," said the Dark Lord as James Potter fell to the ground.

Lily had pushed all the furniture against to try and stop Lord Voldemort from finishing the job. Furniture was not enough to stop the Dark Lord.

"Move aside, girl," said Lord Voldemort.

"Please, not Harry," she pleaded over and over again. Tom didn't even move his lips as the green light of the killing curse collided with her chest knocking her dead. He raised his wand at the now crying baby.

"Avada Kedavra," he screamed. The green light smashed out Harry and rebounded towards the Dark Lord with red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo and violet light. At that moment Tom Riddle felt pure fear as the light tore his mortal body into pieces. The power of his horcruxes was useless, the white light of life could not kill but could destroy a body. The lights joined together and tore apart the upper floor of the house in Godric's Hollow.

Hours later a man dressed in a trench coat inspected the wreckage. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Relief fillied him as he transformed back into his natural form with his green skin, red eyes and bald head. J'onn J'onzz used his mind and found the bodies of James and Lily Potter. He placed their bodies next to each other and searched the wreckage for survivors but to no avail. After an hour J'onn flew away to another emergency unaware that a child had been taken from the building earlier that evening by a half giant.


	2. The Dursleys

Chapter 2: The Dursleys

Harry Potter woke up in the cupboard under the stairs. He had lived with his Aunt Petunia and her family ever since he could remember. The ten year old got up and started to make breakfast for the Dursleys.

"Hurry up boy!," bellowed his Uncle Vernon, still sat at the table with his son Dudley.

Both father and son had something in common, they were both wider than they were tall. Harry made his forward but hit the floor with a smash. Dudley had thrown his foot causing Harry to trip.

"That's my boy," said Vernon patting Dudley on the back.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, until lunchtime. Harry was cleaning out the refrigerator while the Dursley's sat in the garden.

"My Baby," screamed Petunia.

Harry ran out to see a car zooming towards an unsuspecting Dudley. Both Harry's Aunt and Uncle were stood petrified. Harry too felt pure fear for the first time as a yellow light erupted from his hands forming a giant hand which quickly pulled the fat little boy to safety.

The next thing Harry knew his Uncle had dragged him into the kitchen. He stared Harry down and to Harry's surprise hugged him.

"Well done boy, now go play Petunia will make lunch," said Vernon.

Harry and Dudley played football till sunset. All of the Dursley's were grateful and Harry was moved to Dudley's second room that very same night.

Harry Potter woke up quickly to what sounded like a bug clicking in his room. He looked around and quickly spotted a giant bug made of pure yellow light.

"Today you used the yellow power of fear, you have taken the first step towards power. Well done father," said the yellow bug.

"I'm not your father, umm," said Harry.

"You are the host of the Entity therefore you are the father of Parallax and the other emotional entities," said Parallax.

Images flooded through Harry's head of bugs, green light, a purple man in a yellow costume with a yellow power ring and finally a man with brown hair and white hair on his temples.

"Go Parallax, you won't be able to rebond with Jordan," said Harry wishing for the fear entity to leave.

"Goodbye Father," said Parallax as he disappeared into nothingness. Harry started to drift back to sleep as he detected the four earth based Green Lanterns fly into British air space. One of them even had possession of one of his 'children'.

Bruce Wayne,more commonly known as the Batman, stood waiting for the Green Lanterns to return. Superman and Wonder Woman had arrived shortly after him.

"What's the situation Bruce?," asked Clark.

"Parallax," said Batman.

The three heroes waited in silence until four men dressed in green landed next to them. The four earth based Green Lantern corpsmen were not happy. All of them had encountered Parallax before.

"Four Privet Drive, Surrey, England. That is where Parallax was," said Kyle Rayner. "My ring was the only ring that got a precise reading," he added.

Superman stared down looking at each occupant in turn. His face looking puzzled at the final occupant.

"The black haired boy's DNA is constantly disintegrating and reforming at ridiculous rates. Maybe Parallax was there for the boy?" asked the Man of Steel.

"So like Grooming?" mused Diana, who had remained silent for the past half hour.

"Vernon Dursley and his family are coming to Gotham City next month. Wayne Enterprises have just bought out Grunnings," said Bruce.

"We will keep surveillance on the boy when he arrives in Gotham. If he is attracting Parallax then he may attract the other entities," said John.

All of them unaware that Kyle had once again become the host of Ion, the emotional entity of will. The members of the Justice League separating to tackle individual crisis.

Lord Voldemort had fled to the country of Albania and had been possessing snakes and other creatures for the past nine years waiting for a wizard. He was currently in his wraith form. The Dark Lord turned around as he heard leaves rustling as man dressed in red and a white cloak.

"Lord Voldemort, my name is Sebastian Blood but you can call me Brother Blood and I have a proposal for you. If you help the Church of Blood release our associate then he will help you get revenge on Harry Potter," said Brother Blood.

"I don't have a body," said Voldemort when suddenly a man landed next to him gagged with his hands and feet tied.

"A gift from Trigon," said Sebastian as he handed a jug of unicorn blood to the newly possessed body of Professor Quirrell.


	3. Paint The Town Red

Chapter 3: Paint The Town End

Gotham City

The sun shone dimly through the clouds that always lingered over the city. Harry had left the Dursley's to take a tour of the city, Gotham was a surprisingly boring city. He had seen the cathedral and walked past the botanical gardens and stared at Arkham Asylum. What he really wanted to see was Wanye Manor. Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was. Harry jumped and hovered in the air, his hands bathed in the yellow light Parralax had shown him all those weeks ago. Someone dressed in green caught Harry's eye. With his focus gone Harry fell roughly on the grass. He quickly got up and ran away.

Guy Gardner flew invisibly above the kid as he ran away.

"Kids been affected he used the yellow light of Fear to fly and was staring at Wayne Manor. Do you think he's after you?" asked Guy to the Batman who was currently on Monitor Duty.

"Unlikely, keep an eye on the kid, Batman out," said Bruce as the line went dead. A strange reading came onto Guy's ring but to his suprise it looked familiar. Guy's face fell as he saw the Joker run away from the Hotel but that wasn't what scared him the most. The Butcher, Entity of Rage had come to Gotham City.

Harry opened the door and was greeted by the overwhelming stench of death and blood as hundreds of people lay dead upon the floor.

"It's terrible, isn't it father," said a deep voice from behind him. Harry spun around to see a large, blood red, humanoid bull standing before him. Harry was just silent, his rage was slowly building.

"Father, I am the Butcher the Entity of Rage. Give in to your rage and make the Joker pay for his crimes," said the Butcher pointing to the floor where a blood soaked Joker card lay neatly on the table. Red light started to gather around the Boy who Lived.

"The oath! Say the oath!" screamed the Butcher.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, I'll burn you all. That is your fate," said Harry. With each word more of the costume formed and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Go Butcher," said Harry

"Goodbye Father," said Butcher bowing then flying off. Harry made his way slowly to the door, before being abruptly slammed into the floor by Guy Gardner. (Harry learned all of the identities of anyone who has accessed the red light).

"You need to calm down!" shouted Guy while sending a distress signal to the league. What Guy didn't notice was that Harry had got up and punched Guy through the wall. A giant crimson bird cage appeared around Guy.

"Goodbye Guy," said Harry, he created a portal and the cage fell through. Harry flew up away from the Hotel and now closed portal.

James Gordon was not having a good night. The Joker had escaped from Arkham Asylum and had massacred an entire hotel. The only survivor, a boy named Harry Potter, had a red power ring. One of the green lanterns had attempted to stop him but was presumed dead.

"Good evening, Commissioner," said a distinctly British voice. James turned around and quickly shot three bullets at the voice.

"Do not worry, I won't hurt anyone. Just tell me where is the Joker?" asked the boy.

"What did you do to the Lantern," said James

"He's on Oa, completely safe and uninjured," said Harry.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked the Police Commissioner. To his surprise the boy had gone.

Harry was currently flying over a old abandoned fairground. He saw the Joker threw the window of a funhouse. Harry slowly descended to the level of the window. He jumped through the glass-less window. He slowly moved through the funhouse seeing pictures of a girl bleeding out through her knees. He saw the Joker standing at the end of the hall. He silently created a construct of a knife and threw it. Fluff fell out of the Joker, it was a mannequin.

Guy landed in front of the Guardians, trapped in his red cage. Ganthet quickly destroyed the construct.

"Who did this Lantern Gardner?" asked one of the guardians.

"Some kid, he's been attracting Entities. So far Parralax and Butcher have established contact," said Guy.

A large construct of the Green Lantern of Sector 674, known to his friends as Kilowag, landed in the centre of the Guardians.

"We have an emergency, it's the red lanterns they're coherent. But they are only saying one word. Earth," said the construct.

Harry flew over Gotham City still searching for the Joker.

"Come and face me, Clown!," screamed Harry. He felt a sharpness on his side and crashed onto the floor.

"Will I do?," asked Hawkgirl sarcastically. Her mace crackled with energy as she stood.

"My quarrel is not with the league," stated Harry. Hawkgirl suddenly charged at Harry and smashed him through a building. Shayera thought she had successed when a red collar dragged her back and threw her into the upper atmosphere.

Harry watched as the impulsive heroine was thrown away, he knew she would be fine mainly due to her wings. He hadn't even taken two steps before he was assaulted from all sides. The names rang through his head as they tried to attack him; Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Hawkman, Elongated Man, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman and Kyle Rayner.

The League were getting in some good hits but Harry was getting in better hits but more and more heroes were joining the fray. Harry was using too much of his energy to stall the heroes. Police sirens filled the air. Seven police cars skidded onto the scene. One of them skidded 360 degrees, the next thing Harry knew he was dragged into the spinning car.

The anger faded completely as he heard Commissioner Gordon shout "Bullock, Drive!"

James happened to be in the area when he saw Hawkgirl and Harry fight, he immediately called for his back up. The cars skidded onto the scene and he pulled Harry into the car.

"Bullock take us to my home," barked the Commissioner to one of his most trusted detectives, Harvey Bullock. Harvey complied as three of the cars made their way to the airport, two to the station while Gordon's and another made their way to James's house.

"Sir, we have a tail," said Bullock who staring through the mirror. Gordon pushed the now sleeping boys head down. Wonder Woman was tailing their car. Harry's eyes fluttered open. Red light shone and the car was now stationary in the drive way of the Commissioner.

"Help me," said James as he and Harvey lifted the sleeping boy gently into the house of the police commissioner.

Will Harry face repercussions for his actions by not only the Justice League but also the Guardians of the Universe? What is the Dark Lord planning? What is the Commissioner's plan? Find out next time in Harry Potter and the Rise of Trigon


End file.
